


柳树下的梦

by Bluefarewell



Series: Take Me to Church [2]
Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 18:27:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3391748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluefarewell/pseuds/Bluefarewell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>第六章番外</p>
            </blockquote>





	柳树下的梦

“我觉得我以前见过你。”

“你确实明白我们已经认识了几个月，而不是才几分钟吧？”

他在黑暗里侧过身，善意地嘲笑不高明的追求者。

“所以？”

“所以现在再用这一套搭讪有点儿晚了，亲爱的。”

这话非常没有说服力，尤其在说话人自己正以无论如何也称不上体面的方式躺在对方臂弯里的时候。受挫的Erik报复般地紧了紧，下定决心先把人抢到手再说。

“不、不是那样，”过了一会儿，他恼火地说，“我是说——确实的那种。在我刚到法国的那阵子，一天下午。有个很像你的人坐在那里，沙地，喷水池和……公园长凳。”

“听起来像是卢森堡公园，”Charles思索了几秒，“战前没课时我确实常和Raven去那里。但我猜，那并不是。”

Erik想了想，茫然地回答：

“我不知道。”

“也许是个白日梦。”

“我不记得有过做白日梦的时候。当然，你用能力作弊的话另当别论。”

“如果你愿意的话，我现在就可以把你带到那里，”他叹了口气，“只是我不确定。”

“不确定？”

“上一个这样做的人是我母亲，我那时候想让她高兴点儿。”

“然后？”

直觉告诉Erik他并不想听到答案。

“然后她险些精神崩溃了，你知道常年酗酒的人本来对现实和幻觉就把握得不太好。这让我意识到不受控的自己有多危险。”

一时静默，然后Erik攥住他的手指放在自己额角上，低声说：“开始吧。”

心灵感应者无声地笑，那个笑容在脑海里绽开融化一切，然后周围的世界变了。

他发现自己正身处午后的公园庭院，喷水池旁三三两两的行人或交谈或小憩，与记忆中别无二致。Charles坐在他面前闭起眼睛，随意地斜倚在椅背上，似乎对这番景象并不在意。

万籁俱寂，但他知道一切正在转暖。冰雪融化，院子里有忍冬、接骨木和柳树静默地低垂，教堂的墙上仍然挂满茂密的常春藤，从夏到冬不曾改变。

“还有更多。”

Erik俯身去品尝他唇上的味道，对方也努力回敬，指间的香烟落在地上，悄无声息地熄灭。

他们保持着亲吻的姿势不知道多久，四周无人侧目，没有伤风败俗的惊呼与冲过来抓人的便衣警察，而他知道那不是现实。随即一切又回到黑暗。

“你是个天才的幻想家。”

“我多希望……这是真的。”Charles轻声说。

“你可以让我相信这是真的，我们所有人。”

“的确。”

“但你不能。”

“你知道。”

“我知道。”

那正是我爱你的原因。

“还有一点你要知道的。”

“什么？”

“没说出口的我默认为没说。”

“……你也是这么教那群孩子的？”

“如果他们想得到一个什么结果的话，就应该说出来才是。”

“说出来也只能得到一颗心脏，苦的。”

“像那颗杏仁一样？”

“的确。但我只有它能给你了。”

于是Erik说了一遍，并听到了同样的回答，知道这将是他生命中最甜美的一个时刻。

 

 

Fin.


End file.
